Animagus Mishaps
by Talizora
Summary: [SSHP AU PWP Cat-boy!Harry] In an attempt to feel closer to Sirius and his Father, Harry begins to learn the Animagus Transfiguration and manages to get stuck in a partial transformation, permanently.


**Title: **Animagus Mishaps

**Summary:** [SSHP AU PWP Cat-boy!Harry] In an attempt to feel closer to Sirius and his Father, Harry begins to learn the Animagus Transfiguration and manages to get stuck in a partial transformation, permanently.

**Warnings:** AU, PWP, Cat-boy!Harry, Seer!Harry, Borderline Bestiality, Graphic Homosexual Sex, Swearing, Fluff, Precognitive Dreams, General Out-of-Character-ness and the use of Soul-Mates.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing: **SSHP

**Notes: **This little story is the reason Harmonized Consciousness has not been updated recently, blame it. Not me. Many thanks to my long-time best friend and beta reader, Insania ruin gowr, for helping me through my most recent bout of writers-block.

"speech" | _thoughts _| **parseltounge**

* * *

"Not everyone can become an Animagus, you know that..." Hermione warned him for the hundredth time. It was getting very tiring, really.

"I know." Harry signed, honestly why couldn't his dammed know-it-all of a so called best-friend just keep her opinions to herself? Harry watched with increasing irritation as her eye-brows creased together.

"There has never been any proof that the ability is hereditary, it's really about the strength of will and raw power of the witch or wizard attempting the transformation..."

"I know." He said again.

The crease only deepened, "I really don't think it's a good idea for you to continue to study this while on break, Harry... Something could go wrong! You could potentially get stuck in a partial transformation. That is, if you _have_ the ability."

"'Mione..." Ron tried to interrupt, but she just shot the redhead an icy glare. Ron's mouth snapped audibly shut.

"Perhaps if you asked nicely, Professor Snape could brew you the Animus Potion and then, at least, you would know if you are actually capable of becoming an Animagus." The brunette nodded to herself before continuing. "In fact, why not get him to brew enough for all three of us? That way we could all find out together!"

Ron nodded, an excited smile breaking out over his face in an instant. Harry felt his own mouth twitch into a smile. Ron's grins had always been infectious. He glanced down at his pile of human-to-animal transfiguration texts, she had a point. Not only would the Animus potion confirm his ability to transform into an animal. It would also turn him into his Animagus form for an hour. Which hopefully, would be long enough for him to memorise the feeling of being said animal, long enough to assist him in transforming on his own later.

"Alright Hermione, you win. We'll ask Snape to brew the potion for us."

Ron chuckled, "And by _'we'_, Harry means you..."

Hermione huffed loudly and rolled her eyes, "You two are such babies, honestly... Where is your infamous Gryffindor courage?" she teased.

"Rightfully scared out of its wits of Snape." Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest. His defence sounded hollow, even to Harry.

"It's _Professor_ Snape, Ronald. Perhaps if you weren't so disrespectful he wouldn't be so angry with you all the time." Hermione chastised.

"Me? Disrespectful? Never..." Ron said, causing the three friends to break out in giggles.

* * *

At their very next Potions class Hermione, in an impressive show of her own 'infamous Gryffindor courage', waited back and approached their sour potions master.

"Professor Snape?" She called, timidly.

The almost inhumanly tall man turned away from the blackboard and scowled down at Hermione, "What is Miss Granger?"

"Well, you see... Harry, Ron and I were wondering if you would be so kind, as to brew us the Animus potion so that we might find out if-"

"I know exactly what the Animus potion does, Miss Granger..." Snape interrupted, "I also know that it is classified as a Six Year potion. As you are usually further along in your studies than your peers, I wonder why you do not just brew it yourself?" He sneered.

Hermione blushed, "Well, I... Ah..."

Snape rolled his eyes, "As entertaining as it is to watch you attempt a coherent verbal response, I have another class to teach in less than ten minutes."

Her blush deepened and she looked down at her feet, "I don't want to make a mistake." she admitted in a quiet voice; almost too quiet for Harry to hear.

Their Professor sighed, "Very well, you three shall return to this classroom on Saturday after lunch, the potion will be ready for you then."

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione all but squealed before spinning around and racing out of the Potions classroom. Harry and Ron followed behind at a much more sedate pace.

Snape turned back to the notes he had been writing on the blackboard for his next class, "Merlin help me if that _boy_ turns into a Stag..." he muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been more excited!" Ron whooped loudly as the trio took their usual seats near the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "What animal do you think I'll become, Harry?" He asked.

"Perhaps a Pig?" A bell like voice called from the bottom of the girls dormitory staircase.

"Shut up Ginny, no one cares about your opinion!" Ron snapped.

Ginny laughed, flipped her brother off and disappeared up the boys staircase.

Harry shook his head, "Who's she seeing now?" he asked Hermione.

"Amazingly, still Dean." Hermione said, "I think he might be 'the one'..."

"Well... 'the one' better keep his hands to himself." Ron growled.

Harry snorted, "Ron... Ginny's not- OW! Hermione!?"

"Well, at least you know you won't be a Jack Russell, Ron." Hermione said, ignoring that fact that she had just kicked her best friend.

Ron glanced between Harry and Hermione, "Okay... Why?"

"Honestly, don't you listen in class? There has never been a recorded case of someone having the same Patronus form as their Animagus form."

"Oh... So I won't be a stag, like my Dad, then..." Harry said sadly, rubbing his leg where Hermione had kicked him.

"No, Harry..." Hermione explained, as she shook her head, "You're Patronus from is the form of your greatest protector. Your Animagus form is the animal reflection of yourself."

"You'll be an owl then." Ron said thoughtfully.

"And why would I be an owl?" Hermione frowned.

"'Cause you're so wise!" Ron laughed.

* * *

"Harry..." Ron called from his bed that night. "You awake?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered, rolling over so he could squint over in Ron's general directions. He couldn't see much, between the darkness of the dorm room and his own poor eyesight without his glasses on.

"What were you going to say about Ginny before Hermione kicked you?"

"Oh... Ah, well... Just that..." Harry sighed and rolled onto his back, "Promise you won't get angry, or blow up, or anything?"

"Now you're just scaring me."

Harry snorted, "It's just a rumour, so it's probably not true, but you know... Ron, Ginny's not a virgin anymore."

"What?" Ron spluttered, "How would you know!?"

"Well... Ginny and I talk... _Sometimes..._" Harry hedged.

"Harry..." Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Do you like my Sister?"

"Sure!" Harry said enthusiastically. "She's a nice girl."

Ron snorted, "I mean... Do you _like _her?"

Harry chuckled, "No Ron, I defiantly do not _like_ your Sister... She's ah... Not really my type."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be weird... She does kind of look like your Mum."

"And considering I think of her like a little sister..." Harry muttered, "Creepy is a word I'd use."

"Thanks." Ron said after a long pause.

"For what?" Harry asked, rolling back over to look at Ron's blurry shadow.

"Telling me... About Ginny."

"No worries, mate."

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey! Sleepyhead!" Ginny called as she bounced up and down on Harry's bed.

"Urgh... Gin... Go 'way..." Harry grumbled and attempted to swat her away.

Ginny laughed and flung the covers off Harry, "It's almost lunch time... You're the only one still up here, Ron and Hermione said you needed to get up!"

"Ginny!" Harry whined and rolled over onto his stomach, his face flaming red.

"Oh my... I see someone's already up. Well, well... Do tell! Who was my favourite gay friend dreaming about?"

Harry huffed, and buried his head under his pillow, "I'm your _only_ gay friend, and keep your voice down!"

"A title you should feel privileged to have... Now, stop avoiding my question! Who was it?" Ginny said as she plucked the pillow off his head and chucked it onto Ron's bed.

"None of your business!" Harry growled, "Now, give me back my pillow so I can bludgeon you to death with it."

"Ah, ah, aahh!" Ginny tutted, "I won't tell, if you don't! ...And Dean was... Oh! So... _Hmm..._" Ginny made a show of squirming and moaning theatrically.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you... But you have to promise!" Harry said as he kicked her off his bed and sat up.

"Yes!" Ginny cheered and scrambled back onto Harry's bed so that the two were facing each other.

Harry blushed again, "Don't laugh!"

"Oh this must be good!" Ginny gushed. "Who is it?"

"It-was-Snape." Harry admitted in a rush, his own face and upper chest blushing bright red.

"Oh my..." Ginny paused for a moment, before grinning mischievously. "Well, if you've got a thing for Tall, Dark, and Mysterious I think you've found the personification."

Harry laughed, "I don't know what it is, exactly... I just can't seem to stop thinking about him..."

* * *

"Enter!" Snapes sharp tone called from within the classroom. It was Saturday and the trio could barely contain their excitement. Today was the day they would find out if they could become Animagi and if so, what their animal counterpart would be.

Harry pushed the potions classroom door open and stepped in first. Professor Snape was seated behind his desk, quill scratching away while a standard sized cauldron stood simmering lightly in the centre of the room. He glanced up at his three students for a moment before continuing with his work.

"You are early." He stated in a monotone. "The potion will not be finished for another three minutes. You may sit, _quietly_ and talk amongst yourselves until that time." He continued, not lifting his eyes from his work.

"Thank you Sir," Harry said as he placed his shoulder bag down net to an empty desk and took a seat, Hermione and Ron followed his example. Harry forced himself not to look longing at his Professor, like the love-sick teenager he was.

"So, any final guesses?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to guess, I don't want to get my hopes up just to find out I do not have the ability to change." Hermione said, repeating the same response she'd given every time Ron had asked.

"Yeah, yeah... I want to be something cool, and big... Like a Lion." Ron grinned.

"I just don't want to be a fish..." Harry muttered. "Or an insect..."

Ron shuddered, "I think I'll kill myself if I turn into a spider!"

Hermione giggled, "I don't think you'll be a spider, Ron."

"Thank Merlin." Ron breathed.

A high pitched buzzing sounded within the classroom, causing the trio to look over at the potion and their Professor who had moved to stand over it without a sound while they had been talking. With a flick of his wand the fire was extinguished and the cauldron was levitated into a larger one filled with cold water. The water hissed and spluttered against the heated sides of the cauldron, as the cool water was displaced. Snape quickly stirred the cooling potion clock-wise.

"Miss Granger, why is it that this particular potion must be cooled so quickly?" He asked suddenly.

Hermione started slightly before she frowned and answered hesitantly, "Because the doxy venom will separate from the almond oil if left to sit and cool gradually?"

Snape turned and looked over the three students with disdain, "Correct. I sincerely hope that you are aware that it is only your bodies that transform with the Animus Potion, your clothing will not transform with you. As such if you suspect that your form will be larger than this room, I implore you to find a secluded area on the grounds to transform. As your little group if of mixed gender, Miss Granger will go first. While we, gentlemen, will step outside." Snape turned back to the now cold potion and ladled one dosage into a goblet and held it out for Hermione.

"If you have any problems, Miss Granger, the door will not be latched; simply push it open and I will assist you." Snapes tone noticeably softer and almost reassuring, Harry loved the man's voice. "You may do the same if you wish to share your form. If you do not transform, you do not have the ability to become an Animagus. Once you are decent please let me know and we will move on."

With a sharp glare at Harry and Ron, Professor Snape moved towards the classroom door and held it open expectantly. Harry and Ron both wished Hermione good luck and slipped out of the room, Snape following close behind them.

True to his word, Hermione noticed that Snape left the door slightly agar, so that if anything went wrong with her transformation he would be able to hear her. With more than a little anxiety, Hermione removed her robes and uniform until she was as bare as the day she was born. Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed the whole potion in one gulp. It tasted like rancid milk.

The change was immediate. Before Hermione even had time to put the empty goblet down, she found herself sprawled on the floor as her legs began shirking and changing. Thick brown fur sprouted all over her body, she made to call out or gasp, _or something_, but her tongue felt heavy and her teeth clenched together as her K9's extended and her jaw elongated. The whole transformation might have taken a minuet at most, but it was one of the most painful minuets in all her 16 years of life.

The potions classroom looked very different form her new view point of ten inches from the stone floor. Hermione glanced around herself to try and see her new body and promptly fell over. Moving around on four legs was harder than she thought. She tried to call for help but instead a loud grunting, snorting sound came out of her mouth. Thankfully it was enough for Professor Snape to hear and open the door. He glanced around the room before his coal-like eyes settled on her form.

"My, my... A badger Miss Granger? Perhaps the Sorting Hat ought to have placed you in Hufflepuff?" Snape said, almost chuckling to himself.

"Wow! Hermione!" Harry yelled as he came out from behind Snape, if anyone asked he had, most certainly, _not_ been examining his potion master arse. "You're amazing!"

"Wicked!" Ron whooped.

Snape rolled his eyes and quickly transfigured one of the students' desks into a mirror, "I think a badger suits you, Miss Granger. They are known for Aggressiveness and Single-Mindedness. I think that describes you perfectly."

Harry couldn't stop the full belly laugh, even if he'd tried.

"Shut it, Harry!" Ron said and punched Harry's arm.

Hermione-the-Badger shuffled around to look at herself, she was of average size, about 30 inches in length and had the very distinctive black and white stripes over her face, but her body was the same, light brown colour as her hair had been as a human. Snape returned to his desk and continued his work while the two boys played with their friend, turned badger.

"We should come up with nicknames, like the Marauders did." Ron said as he patted Hermione's head.

"Times up!" Their Professor snapped and strode to the classroom door, again holding it open for the boys. They reluctantly left their friend and returned to waiting outside for her to return to human form.

* * *

Harry stared down at his goblet of potion with considerable trepidation, Hermione was a badger, they knew that now, but what about him? What if he wasn't anything? What if he was something horrid? Like a beetle, or a gold fish? Or worse, a toad. He'd rather just not be able to transform if that were the case. Well, it was time for his own show of infamous Gryffindor courage, so he shut his eyes tightly and gulped down one of the worse tasting potions he'd ever had the misfortune to drink.

The pain wasn't as bad as one of Voldemorts crucios but it wasn't entirely nice either. Harry tried to relax his body and let the change come naturally. After all if this was his body's natural animal form it shouldn't hurt this much, surely. Within moments the change was complete and Harry found himself staring down at his hands... Except they weren't hands anymore, they were paws, big, black paws.

Harry shifted his weight gently from left to right, feeling his muscles clench and relax with his heavy weight. He swiped his large pink tongue over his muscle and sniffed the air around him. With an internal smirk Harry turned to face the classroom door and sat regally; his tail curled around his feet. He took a large breath, lifted his head and let out a loud roar. The door slammed open before Harry could take a breath for a second and he found himself face-to-face with a very angry Potions Master.

"Potter! Will you deist in alerting everyone in the castle of your form? I don't think Professor McGonagall would be pleased to know I have turned her golden boy into a panther." He growled.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed from behind Snape.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped.

"Yes, yes... Congratulations on not being a total failure." The Potions Master sneered as he strode past the large jungle cat and made himself comfortable at his desk.

"This is... Amazing! It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Hermione slapped herself, "I'm such an idiot!"

Harry's big green eyes blinked owlishly up at Hermione and his head tilted to one side. Ron rolled his eyes at their female friend and strode forward to pat the confused cat on the head.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she knelled down in front of the large cat, "The panther was said to save people from 'the dragon' or 'Evil One'... See? It means Voldemort!"

_Oh great... Just another thing in my life that makes me 'special'..._ Harry thought sadly. A low whine built up in the back of his throat before he could stop it.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione cooed as she reached out to stroke his whiskers, causing his mouth to twitch, "Being a panther can also mean Strength, Perseverance, Beauty and Rebirth."

"See, mate? Not all bad." Ron said as he tugged lightly on Harry's, thick, heavy tail.

"Panthers also symbolise an Understanding of Death and an Ability to Know the Dark, Cunning, Power and Confidence. All very Slytherin traits, wouldn't you agree Miss Granger?" Snapes voice was soft, and carried a very dark undertone. It made Harry's hackles rise.

* * *

That night was the first time Harry dreamt of his form. He was patrolling his territory deep in the Forbidden Forest. This was his Forest and he would protect it and the creatures within. His whiskers twitched and his ears laid flat against his head as he became aware of another presence in the forest. Harry rubbed up against a tree trunk and sniffed at his own markings nearby. Whoever is was had yet to venture into this part of his territory, at least.

The thudding sound of near silent foot falls caused Harry to spin around, but he was too late. The force knocked him to the ground.

Harry growled and bared his teeth at his unseen assailant. His attacker was bigger and stronger than Harry and as they wrestled Harry found himself pushed more heavily into the soft earth of the forest floor. A heavy musky scent flooded Harry's scenes and clouded his mind. A low guttural purr began to build within Harry's chest and without conscious thought he goes limp beneath his attacker.

The weight on top of him shifts and nuzzles the side of Harry's head, almost lovingly. Harry shook his head and feebly tried to blink away the fog. Eventually he manages to wriggle out from underneath his companion and suddenly finds himself staring into the most beautiful shimmering black eyes he has ever seen. Harry is stunned as he takes in the form of his attacker... A much bigger and older, panther.

The panther lops forward, towards him and rubs his face against Harrys own, again. Harrys purrs increases in volume and he leans into the larger cat as they begin to circle each other. Both watching and memorising the form of the other. The other panther is male, but Harry doesn't feel the need to banish him from his territory, just the opposite in fact. Harry feels an almost overwhelming need to protect and defend this stranger.

As Harry stares into the black eyes of his companion he begins to seem more and more familiar, not a stranger at all. Harry knows this cat, has known him for years... He is Harry's mate.

Harry whined excitedly and pounced on his mate, happy that he won't be alone anymore. They wrestle playfully together, nipping, growling and purring. Harry snuffles his mate's neck and takes a deep breath of his amazing scent. Deep warmth pools both in Harry's chest and his lower stomach, and suddenly he finds that he is not a panther anymore.

Harry feels the change of his mate ripple through the body on top of him, there is no pain, just pleasure and love. Strong, warm arms wrap around Harry and pull him close. His mate nuzzles his neck and whispers the one thing Harry has wanted to hear since before he could remember.

"I love you..."

* * *

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger, please remain." Professor McGonagall called out as she dismissed her last Transfiguration class for the day.

Harry watched sadly as Ron collected his text books and angrily stomped out of the classroom, not sparing Hermione or himself a single backward glance. He'd been like this for a week now, ever since Saturday when they had discovered their Animagus forms... And Ron's lack of one.

Hermione sighed heavily and nudged Harry's shoulder, "He'll come around... Don't worry." she said, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

Harry and Hermione, once finished packing away their work approached their transfiguration professor's desk. "You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry prompted.

"Yes, I did. Professor Snape has brought it to my attention that the two of your took the Animus Potion last weekend and that it seems congratulations are in order. He has also informed me that you wish to study to achieve your forms. Is this correct?" McGonagall smiled at her two Gryffindors.

"Yes. Harry and I have been doing independent study on the subject for months." Hermione explained, "Although I haven't had time to continue onto the meditation step since Saturday..."

Harry nodded, and shrugged his shoulders. "Neither have I."

"Very well then, I have some books of my own that I would like you both to read before you continue." She said as she handed Hermione several large tomes. "Should either of you have any questions, please know that I would be happy to hear them. And please take your time, rushing and forcing the transformation before you are ready can have some very dire side-affects, the least of which being temporary partial transfiguration."

"Yes, Professor." Harry and Hermione said together.

* * *

Severus lounged on a large tree branch as he watched the students make their way into the carriages and back to Hogsmede Station. His long, thick, black tail swished from side to side showing his mild irritation.

Another year, done... Only one more to go and then he would finally be free of Potter's spawn. Severus huffed to himself and laid his head down over his paws. He wondered if he'd have to be more careful about coming into the Forest in September, he did not want Potter to know he wasn't the only panther Animagus currently residing at Hogwarts.

Severus let his eyes slowly drift closed as he snoozed lightly. He'd been having some very disturbing reoccurring dreams about another all too familiar, green-eyed panther since he's seen Potter's form.

Dreams where he would case his mate, heart pounding and his mind filled with the heady scent of his mate. Fantasies of his mate submitting to him, allowing Severus to claim him and then somehow he would always wake to the scent of freshly ground coffee and broomstick polish. Sometimes, Severus dreamed that they were in their animal forms and sometimes not.

All Severus really wanted, was for it to stop. How cruel was his own subconscious to dangle the forbidden fruit of Harry James Potter before him each night?

If he was a weaker willed man, he would have given in by now. And what a fool he would be if he did so. Potter would never have a romantic interest in a man like him. A man so dark, and jaded. A man so heartless and twisted, a man old enough to be his father.

If what his inner animal, subconscious and his magic was telling him was true... Then Severus would never have his Happily Ever After.

Because he'd already found him...

* * *

Harry stared blankly down at his Animagus meditation guide that McGonagall had given him months ago. It was all a bit silly in Harry's opinion. If being an Animagus was just Transfiguring yourself into your natural animal form then why did it involve so much work? Shouldn't it just be a natural thing for his magic to do? Why did everything the books and guides tell him to do feel like he was forcing his body to change and not just flowing from one form to another. Hadn't McGonagall said not to force it?

_Maybe the guides are wrong?_

"There must be an easier way to do this..." Harry muttered as he snapped the book shut and pushed it off the side of his bed. It landed with a heavy _thunk_ on the wooden floor. The Dursleys had locked him in his 'room' the moment he'd arrived from the train station; and, so far had only allowed him out to use bathroom once a day. An open can of cold soup, a bottle of water and a slice of stale bread would pop through his cat-flap every evening around six o'clock. Just before the Dursleys were about to sit down for their own dinner.

All in all, Harry couldn't, really complain, they'd left him his trunk, but taken his wand... At least he wasn't in the cupboard. He supposed that was the 'silver lining' of his otherwise bleak summer holiday.

Harry sighed, re-arranged himself on his bed and tried to clear his mind of all human thoughts. He imagined a panther before him. Its green eye's the exact colour of his own. Harry envisioned himself walking up to the big cat and touching its soft fur, feeling the powerful muscles move underneath his hand. He imagined his hand slipping into the large cat, becoming one with it.

He imagined himself sinking into the animal.

Now he was a panther, he could feel the powerful muscles beneath his fur, he could smell what next-door had for breakfast this morning. He could hear the quiet scuttling of mice under the floorboards downstairs.

Harry let out a deep breath and focused on swivelling his ears, flicking his tail and flexing his claws. Something soft and heavy flopped over his crossed legs, startling him out of his mediation. It was a tail. His tail. He'd done it! He'd transformed... Harry reached out and touched his new fluffy appendage. He stroked it gently with his hands and shivered at the weird sensation, it was very sensitive. Now he just needed to change the rest of his body. Harry closed his eyes and began the meditation exercise again.

* * *

Many hours later Harry knew he was in trouble. He still had a tail.

"Shit, shit shit shit..." Harry swore as he paced back and forth in front of his bed; his long, thick tail swishing back and forth behind him. "Don't force it, she says..." Harry mocked his transfiguration professor. "Right... Okay. Stop panicking, Potter... Just, relax." He soothed himself and returned to his previous position in the centre of his bed, legs crossed.

Once again Harry began the meditation exercise, he imagined the panther before him and as he approached the panther he focused on his arms becoming legs, his hands becoming paws, his ears moving to the top of his head and fur… Lots and lots of black fur covering his entire body. Harry continued until he'd merged with the panther and they had become one again.

Then he imagined changing back, he specifically imagined his tail shirking back into his body and becoming his tail bone once more. He held his breath as he tentatively opened his eyes, only to see his unwanted tail still lying beside him. It flicked in irritation and Harry growled in the back of his throat.

Harry froze as he felt something press down lightly on top of his head. His hair tingled and his ears felt itchy. Slowly Harry raised one hand up to his head to check what had landed there. Perhaps it was a moth or some other insect?

And although Harry's hand encountered something furry, it wasn't a bug, or a spider... It was, in fact, very much attached to him.

"Oh... Oh no! No no no no!" Harry almost begged as he jumped up and yanked open his dresser door. On the inside of the door was a full length mirror... His greatest fear was confirmed by his own, treacherous reflection.

Not only did Harry now sport a lovely velvety black tail, but now he had a set of little rounded cat ears sticking out of the top of his head, to match.

"Fuck."

* * *

Today was September first nineteen-ninety seven, at approximately eight o'clock in the morning and Vernon Dursley was still staring at his _freakish_ nephew as he had been, for the last ten minutes.

"Uncle..." Harry tried to explain, but honestly his continued attempts, over the last month, to fix what he had inadvertently done to himself had only seemed to make it worse. As if having a tail and fluffy ears weren't enough! In Harry's desperation to return to normal, human form, he had also acquired, not so subtlety elongated K9's, top and bottom, a lovely new sand-papery tongue, and slitted pupils.

As he'd so eloquently put it weeks ago, he was... In a word. _Fucked._

"I don't care! I don't want to know, but you better make sure no one notices or you won't be going back to that freaky school, of yours. Ever!" Vernon was bright purple by the end, which didn't surprise Harry. What did though was that he hadn't yelled, and screamed at Harry.

"Understand, boy?" Vernon snapped.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry nodded solemnly, his ears flattening against his head.

Vernon glanced over his nephew's form one last time before leaving the room. Harry let out the breath he had been holding before jumping into action, he lifted his shirt and let his tail curl around his mid-section and pulled Dudley's six-sizes-too-big shirt over the top. It would have to do.

Harry dragged his trunk out into the hallway and down the stairs into the living room. His Aunt Petunia, who had already seen the evidence of his failed transfiguration as she had been the one to allow him bathroom breaks every day, didn't even look up at as he struggled past.

Vernon huffed impatiently and lifted the other side of Harry's trunk with minimal effort and shot him a condescending look. _Well, what did you expect?_ Harry growled internally_. Being locked away in a tiny bedroom for three months and fed scraps doesn't exactly encourage muscle development!_

As Harry crossed the front doorway Vernon shoved one of Dudley's old baseball caps on his head. Harry flinched as the force caused one of his new and improved ears to fold backwards, awkwardly.

Without a word said between the two, Harry and Vernon lifted the trunk into the boot of the car and took their usual seats. Vernon, in the driver's seat and Harry in the back, head down, pretending he didn't exist.

As they drove closer and closer to Kings Cross Station, Harry refused to acknowledge the feeling of pure dread growing in his stomach.

* * *

Apparently miracles could happen, because somehow Harry had managed to get onto the Hogwarts Express and into an empty compartment without anyone noticing his, ah_, enhanced features_. The moment the door was locked and the blinds drawn Harry whipped off the uncomfortable hat and gently prodded, in his opinion, now mangled ear.

"Stupid! Bloody Uncle Vernon, stupid _hat..._ Stupid partial transfiguration..." He muttered angrily to himself. "Fucking... _Fuck_ that hurts!" With a quiet snap, his ear righted itself and Harry collapsed onto the compartments bench seat.

His whole supposed 'holiday' had been a nightmare. He'd eventually stopped trying to reverse his _transformation_ after his eyes had become slitted. Fearing how much more he could potentially fuck up and partially transform. Harry was honestly starting to regret every wanting to become an Animagus.

Screw feeling _'closer'_ to his Father and Sirius, he looked ridiculous!

"What am I going to do?" Harry moaned pitifully.

After some time, there was a knock on his compartment door, "Harry? Harry, are you in there?" Hermione's voice called.

Carefully Harry slipped Dudleys cap back on his head and unlocked the compartment door. Hermione and Ron gave him confused looks as they slipped inside. Harry quickly relocked the door behind them.

"What going on mate?" Ron asked.

Harry spun around, panicked, "Ah… Well, something happened over the break."

"Harry…" Hermione hesitated.

"I, ah, made a mistake? I think? Or… I-I don't know." Harry stuttered.

"Just tell us, mate." Ron said, and reached out to pat Harry's shoulder.

"O-okay… Well..." Harry sighed and removed the cap for his head. His little rounded velvety cat ears sprung up, before flattening against his head as they betrayed his emotions to his best friends. His tail unwrapped from around his chest and flickered behind him.

"Oh my…" Hermione gasped.

"I fucked up."

* * *

"It's permanent, I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey said with a heavy sigh, as she finished waving her wand over Harry's form.

"P-p-permanent!?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes, Mr Potter. You have somehow managed to merge with your animal counterpart, instead of transfiguring yourself." McGonagall chastised him.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Harry cried, his ears drooped and his eye's shimmered with tears.

McGonagall frowned, "I have no doubt of that, Mr Potter, but it doesn't change anything."

"So… I'm stuck like this forever? Like a… A… _Freak?_" Harry sobbed.

"A freak, you are not. An idiot, yes. But not a freak, Potter. There are dozens of Witches and Wizards with similar permanent partial transformations. It is not uncommon, I assure you. Once the initial shock wears off, no one will think of your differently." McGonagall said, as she patted his head and softly pulled on one of his ears.

Harry couldn't control the soft purr that rumbled from within his chest.

* * *

Severus had heard all about Potter's _transformation_ before he'd seen it for himself. Potter, it seemed was doing a very good job of avoiding everyone. Especially Colin Creevey. Much to the younger Gryffindor's chagrin he had yet to obtain a photograph of the newly transformed Boy-Who-Lived.

And so, Severus was quite unprepared for what Potter's new look would do to him. The strength and force of unadulterated lust hit him like a million tone bludger to the gut.

Potter was… _Beyond words._

His little black ears twitched and swivelled on top of his head, as he sat in the potions classroom, waiting for Severus' entry. His tail flickered back and forth beside him, showing mild irritation of his other classmates incessant staring. If he was honest, Severus couldn't fault them for looking.

And then Potter looked up through his messy bangs and met Severus' own eyes.

His emerald eyes were slitted, and positively glowing in the dull light of the potions classroom; their beauty no longer hidden behind ugly wire-framed glasses. Potter's transformation had apparently fixed his terrible eye-sight. One elongated K9-like fang nibbled on his plump lower lip and Severus was lost.

He would make Harry Potter his.

* * *

The dreams hadn't stopped. Every night Harry would have the same dream about patrolling the Forbidden Forest, sensing an unfamiliar presence and then meeting his mate. They would play and wrestle until they both suddenly turned human again, and then they would make love.

The only difference now, was that Harry didn't transform. He appeared as he was now, partially transformed and wondering the Forest, it almost seemed like he was searching, looking for someone this time. The only other thing that had changed about his dream was that he was becoming more and more submissive to his mate.

There was a rustle in some nearby bushes and Harry's tail poofed at the unexpected sound. He crouched low to the ground and growled low in his throat, baring his teeth at the bush. It rustled again, and then his mate stepped out from within its depths.

Harry instantly began purring and rolled over onto his back. The other panther began smelling him, licking his exposed tummy and chest. Where had his clothes gone? The sand-papery tongue felt amazing against his already hardened nipples. Harry moaned, his tail flicking lazily beside him, the purring in his chest eventually became so loud that he actually vibrated.

And then just as suddenly as always, warm arms reached around him and a human mouth claimed his own. His mate had become human. And as his mate prepared, and took his body in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, under the stairs, Harry wished with every fibre of his transformed body that his phantom lover was real. That he would wake in the morning, still wrapped up in his lovers arms on the forest floor.

"I love you, Harry…" The phantom would always whisper right before Harry would wake.

* * *

"There is no scientific evidence to suggest what you are experiencing is real, Harry." Hermione lectured.

"I don't care, Hermione." Harry snapped, his tail flickering violently and whacking Ginny in the hip.

"Oomph!" Ginny grunted.

"Sorry, Gin…" Harry sighed and reached out to grasp his tail.

"S'alright, Harry. I wish I had a tail…. I think its wicked cool." Ginny grinned, Harry grinned back.

"You're not a magical creature, Harry. You've merely transfigured yourself, so the very idea that you could have a destined mate is preposterous." Hermione continued, ignoring Ginny's interruption.

"The dreams started before my accident, Hermione. You-" Harry grumbled.

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione snapped, "What you are describing is just normal, adolescent dreams. Not-"

"I don't care, what you think it is Hermione!" Harry yelled, "All I know is I need to go and spend a night in the forest!"

"Harry! You can't do that! It's dangerous!" Hermione scolded.

"I don't care!" Harry snapped.

"I think it's a good idea." Ginny said, smiling up at Harry.

Harry hadn't even realised he'd stood up. "Uh… Sorry." He blushed.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I can see you are just going to ignore everything I've said and do whatever you want anyway. What was the point of asking for my advice if you're not going to listen to it!?"

"I am listening Hermione, but not everything can be explained by books. I was asking for your personal opinion, not… Not… I did not expect you to call me crazy and tell me I'm just having wet dreams every night. The same. Exact dreams. Every, single, night." Harry sighed, "It's driving me mad, 'Mione…"

Hermione sighed and patted Harry on the head, just the way he liked it. "I know… But I-I'm scared for you Harry. I don't want you to go into the forest. Who knows what could happen to you in there?"

Ginny hummed, thoughtfully. "I still think it's a good idea… Who knows Harry? You might have a bit of Seer blood in you?" She chuckled.

"Very funny, Ginny." Harry groaned, "All I've ever wanted was to be Harry. Just Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived not Harry the Cat-Man and certainly not Harry the Seer. And 'Just Harry' would like his impossible Happily Ever After ending, please. If that requires me to spend a night in the dark forest, awaiting my prince charming, then so be it."

Hermione look at her best friend with, tired and sad eyes. "I know Harry. I know… But I still think this is a very, very stupid idea."

* * *

It took Harry almost two weeks after his little argument with Hermione to build up the courage to spend a single night in the forest. So much for that 'infamous Gryffindor courage' he was fabled to have. Hermione's lectures continued to echo in his mind. This was a stupid plan, really… Did he really just expect to stumble across his One-True-Love my moping around the forbidden forest of all places? At midnight? Truly?

Well, in for a knut, in for a galleon, he supposed.

Harry took a deep breath and purposely walked away from the path that had been worn by Hagrid. If he was going to find his mate, he was going to have to go deeper into the forest. Much, much deeper. For the first time Harry was pleased with his unintentional transformation as his new and improved eye-sight enabled him to see quite well in the dark gloom of the forest.

Harry was fascinated at the sounds and smells that surrounded him; it wasn't until now, in this moment, that he had really appreciated his new features. He could smell the earth, and the trees, the Centaurs and the Acromantulas. There was also a faint, sweet nectar-like smell that Harry was almost positive was from the Unicorns. But none of this was what Harry wanted to smell.

He wanted that spicy, musky scent of his mate.

With a sigh Harry stopped and sat down on a fallen tree log. Had he not already proven his stupidity when he'd turned himself into a Half-Cat-Man? Why hadn't he listened to Hermione and stayed put in the castle? Were he was safe and warm?

Why did he always do this? Was he really too brave and stupid for his own good? Could anyone really fault him for wanting that special someone? His one-true-love? His mate?

Harry was so lost in his own maudlin thoughts that he never heard the deep growl and snapping of twigs before the large animal had pounced and knocked Harry to the forest floor.

* * *

Severus growled internally as he watched the two fifth year Gryffindor's practically run back into the castle. Why did he always get stuck with the midnight patrol rounds? If he had to break up one more amorous adolescent couple haphazardly groping each other by the lake he would turn into his Animagus form and feast on their insipid bodies.

What he really wanted to do was turn-cat and run into the forest for a few hours of blessed freedom. He hadn't been able to indulge in that particular habit for weeks. He was positively itching for a chance to run wild and case some unsuspecting deer or rabbits.

Severus glanced longingly at the swaying forest and checked his pocket watch. Technically his patrol wasn't over for another hour or so… But he'd already broken up three couples and Mrs Norris doing the dirty with a boar statue. He deserved a break, right?

Without another thought Severus strode up to the edge of the forest and transformed.

Severus loved his Animagus form. It was only when he became a panther that he truly felt free. Only now could he drop all his shields and masks and just be… _Severus._ Just Severus. Not Professor Snape, not Snape the Death Eater, not Snape the duel Spy and not Snape the Potions Master. Just him. Severus.

Severus made his way leisurely deeper and deeper into the forest, memories of his reoccurring dreams began to resurface as he prowled. He had yet to make a move on Harry Potter. And the way things were progressing he wasn't so sure anymore if he ever would.

In the heat of the moment, under that heavy emerald gaze of a newly transformed Harry Potter, it had been easy to imagine himself sweeping the gorgeous young cat-boy off his feet and ravishing his body there and then. But in the light of harsh reality Severus knew it was impossible. No matter how many dreams he had.

The sound of a strangled cry made Severus pause and his ears swivel, trying to locate where the sound had come from. When no other sounds were heard, Severus continued his aimless prowling. He was sure there was a den of rabbits around here, somewhere that he could terrorise.

The sound came again, louder this time and to his left. Severus paused and changed direction, following the snarling and hissing sounds. It didn't take him long to come upon the fighting animals. Severus sniffed the air delicately, he didn't want to go into a blood-lust and actually eat some poor defenceless animal. For all his posturing and boasting Severus actually liked animals, and was in fact a vegetarian. If anyone actually discovered that little secret he was not above eviscerating them and feeding what remained of them to the Acromantulas.

The familiar scent of freshly ground coffee and broomstick polish caused Severus' body to surge with adrenaline instantly. Whatever was being attacked before him right now… Was his mate.

* * *

Harry struggled, clawed, kicked, hissed and bit at the large animal that had attacked him and pinned him to the forest floor. His tail swished violently, his ears flat against his head and his nails lengthened. He could taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth.

The animal was fierce, heavy and apparently wanted very, very much to make Harry his dinner. The weight of the beast was enough to wind Harry over and over again. As he fought against it, it's claws scraped across his chest, ripping his shirt beyond repair.

Harry snarled loudly at the beast on top of him, but he wasn't strong enough. He pushed and shoved with all his might, to no avail. The beast snapped and drooled heavily on his face, its breath reeked of rotting meat from its past victims. It wriggled and clawed at him, its teeth nipping at his neck. Harry cried out at the pain as its teeth finally found purchase and sank into him. His cry was strangled and cut off as the beast pressed against him and all the air rushed out of Harry lungs.

_I am going to die! It's going to eat me__!_ Harry though hysterically. _Hermione was right. _

Harry twisted beneath the beast and managed to knee it solidly between its hind legs. It yelped and released Harry's neck, before growling, positively enraged and jumping back on top of him. Harry decided that now was a good time to give into those fancy new instincts and clamped his own mouth down on the beasts shoulder meat.

The beast tasted of dirt, sweat, fur and blood. The muscles in Harry's jaw strained and ached as his attacker thrashed about on top of him. He wouldn't die without a fight. He'd escaped and lived through numerous personal attacks by the Dark Lord Voldemort himself, surely it couldn't end like this?

'The Boy-Who-Lived Eaten Alive In Forbidden Forest' didn't sound like a very entertaining Prophet headline; at least in Harry's opinion. The best snarled insanely and smashed its considerable weight down on top of Harry again. Harry gasped, the impact almost causing him to release his grip on its disgusting shoulder meat as all the air rushed, once again out of Harry's lungs.

Harry almost screamed when the beast was suddenly ripped from him, his teeth tore the flesh of his attacker and he was left with a clump of fur and bloody flesh in his mouth. Harry gagged and spat out the offending chunk. He scrambled to his feet and instinctively crouched into a defensive pose.

The wolf, for that was what had been on top of him, was growling and snarling at another dark shape. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, it was impossible. The large shadow roared loudly and pounced on the wolf.

All doubt fled Harry when he smelt it; that familiar spicy-musk. It was the scent of his mate.

Hermione had been wrong.

* * *

Severus slammed himself into the wolf and latched his jaws around its neck, and forced them closed as much as he could. The wolf struggled and whined but it only caused Severus' teeth to cut deeper and deeper into its neck. With a crunch Severus finally broke its oesophagus and leaped away from the suffocating beast.

The wolf wheezed and wriggled pitifully for a moment before falling still.

Severus huffed and licked the blood away from his muzzle. A quiet whine behind him had the fur on his back standing on end. Adrenalin still pulsed powerfully through his large feline body as Severus turned to face his companion.

Harry stood before him, crouched and ready for a fight, blood smeared across his face and chest. His shirt was ripped and barley clinging to his heaving chest as he panted heavily. His tail swished back and forth behind him. His hair was messier than Severus had ever seen it and his emerald eyes glowed in the dim light.

Harry whined again and took several hesitant steps towards him. Severus sniffed the air several times, he wanted to make sure the wolf had been alone before he dropped his guard and greeted his mate properly.

Severus' dark eyes glittered in the moonlight as he watched his mate lower himself to the ground and present his tummy to the larger panther. He couldn't hold back anymore, danger or no danger.

Severus approached his mate, slowly and bent down over the much smaller body. He snuffled at Harrys injured neck and licked softly at the wound. He began cleaning his mate, covering the offending stench of the wolf with his own scent. Marking and claiming Harry as his own.

Harry whimpered and writhed beneath him, he panted and purred and whined so much, it drove Severus crazy. He need to claim his mate, needed to make him his, now! Before some other panther did...

Severus allowed the change to wash over him, his now human arms circled Harry and pulled him closer, his human lips claimed his mates; it was everything and more than he had ever dreamed about.

* * *

Harry opened his mouth happily to his mates questioning tongue. The hot muscle filled Harrys mouth deliciously and caused Harry to actually vibrate with pleasure. His mate's hands roamed over his wrecked shirt and gently ripped what remained of it from his body.

The sound of ripping fabric only increased the growing heat in Harry's lower stomach, the large strong hands that followed made Harry gasp and press himself up into his mate's body. The heavy scent of his mate filled and clouded all his senses and drove him wild. All he wanted was to be claimed and held and loved.

His mate shifted slightly and began nibbling and sucking at his throat. Harry's eyes shot open and he moaned loudly as his mate bit down and marked him. Harry couldn't stop the small giggle when his mate nipped at his ear, the answering rumbling chuckle made Harry's already hard length pulse. It was the most erotic noise he'd ever heard.

His mate leaned back and rested his forehead against Harry's own. Familiar black eyes stared into Harry's own, realisation of his mates identity only increased his desperation to be taken and claimed. Right here on the forest floor.

"Harry…" Severus whispered, "Oh… My Harry."

"Yes… Severus! Please… I'm yours." Harry panted heavily, pulling at Severus' robes. He needed his mate naked, needed to feel their chests press tightly together. He needed it more than air. "Wanted you… _Need _you so much." Harry continued.

Severus moaned and kissed Harry again. Harry's hands slipped under his robes and began unbuttoning the vest beneath. "Buttons… Why so many buttons?" Harry whined.

Severus chuckled again and nipped at Harry's already pebbled nipples. With a bit of help from his mate Harry managed to get all the buttons undone and Severus' robe off. Harry gazed heatedly at his mates revealed chest, it was covered in scars, some thin and long, and others looked like little star-busts. Harry nibbled, kissed and sucked everyone within reach.

Severus growled and pulled roughly at Harry's trousers, the already ripped garment gave little resistance to his strength and within moments Harry was naked underneath him. Severus licked a path from Harry's navel to the hollow of his throat. Harry wriggled and pressed his erection up into Severus' still covered hips.

"Please, please… Claim me… Take me…" Harry begged. "I want you, i-in-inside me. Please, hurry."

"Harry," Severus breathe hotly against his mates' neck, he backed up and quickly removed his own trousers and pants before covering Harry's body with his own again. Severus gathered Harry in his arms and lifted him onto his lap, their cocks pressed hotly against each other causing Harry to cry out Severus' name.

Severus stroked his hands up and down Harry's chest and traced his lips with his tongue. Harry gasped as he felt Severus place two fingers against his lips, "Suck, my love…" Severus panted.

He watched as Harry took his fingers deep into his mouth, licking and sucking at the digits like a starving man. Oh how he had dreamed of this. Dreamed and dreamed, never imagining it would happen. But it was happening, and Severus could hardly believe it.

Gently, he tapped Harry's nose to get the young cat-boy to release his fingers. Severus chuckled slightly as Harry scrunched up his nose adorably. However, the sensation didn't distract him long as the glowing emerald eyes continued to watch him with unsuppressed enthusiasm.

Severus' hands slid down his lovers back to his delectably pert bottom. Harry purred and gasped exquisitely when one of Severus' hands massaged the sensitive skin where Harry's tail began. His hands slipped lower and lower until his elegant fingers were tracing Harry's entrance.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked, his eyes followed every movement of the submissive young man in his arms. Harry's ears drooped slightly as his eyes rolled back in his head. It seemed Harry was quite sensitive.

"Oh! Oh yes! Please!" Harry panted. With permission, Severus finally slipped one finger into his mate, for the first time and Harry came undone.

The feeling of having, even such a small amount of his mate inside him made Harry's mind scream with pleasure. He felt safe, warm, loved and beast of all was the warmth that grew and grew and pooled in Harry's lower stomach.

Severus wriggled and thrust his finger, deeper and deeper into Harry. Soon the cat-boy was ready for two then three fingers. Severus scissored and crooked his fingers over and over again, stretching his mate thoroughly. With a wicked smile, Severus found the little nub of nerve-endings inside Harry and swiped his fingers over it. Harry jolted sharply and came all over Severus' naked chest.

"Uh-uh-ah!" Harry cried and flopped heavily in Severus' arms. Harry couldn't believe it. Severus had made him come without a single touch to his cock. Was all sex this amazing or was it just Severus?

Severus laid his mate gently back down on the forest floor and quickly collected the rapidly cooling ejaculate on his chest and stomach. Severus smeared it over his straining erection, it would have to do for lubrication. Harry sighed blissfully and blinked up at his mate. _What was that?_ Harry asked himself vaguely.

Severus lifted Harry's legs and pulled them over his shoulders. "Ready, my love?" He asked.

Harry moaned and nodded his head eagerly, his spent cock twitching in interest. Severus licked his fingers again and eased them back into the cat-boy. Harry whined and pushed back eagerly. With his other hand Severus lined up his cock and began easing into Harry very slowly, still stretching Harry with his fingers.

He was so tight and warm. It felt like coming home in the most erotic way. It felt like hours had passed before Severus was fully seated within his lover. Harry wriggled impatiently, his ears drooping cutely and his tail twitching rhythmically against the forest floor.

"Sev-Sev-rus, please… Move." Harry begged, the slight burn he felt as Severus had entered him had scared him a little but a whispered command to relax and bear down had quickly eased the ache. Now all Harry wanted was to feel his lover inside him, for them both to feel pleasure and enjoy their first time together.

Severus leaned over and braced himself either side of Harry's head. Harry squirmed for a moment before Severus felt his tail curl around his right leg and pull tight. They were both panting and sweating, leaves and dirt sticking to them in odd places. The now dried streak of brown blood still stained Harry's cheek, but even so, it was the most erotic sight Severus had ever seen.

And then Severus did something amazing, he moved.

It was unbelievably wonderful and everything Harry had dreamed about only better. Because it was real, he wasn't going to wake up in his dormitory, alone. Maybe Ginny had been right and he did have some Seer blood in him? Harry had never been so glad Hermione had been wrong.

Severus continued to thrust into Harry, over and over again. Their eyes never left the others as they made love for the very first time. Severus watched Harry's bruised lips part as he moaned and panted. Those lips had taunted him for months. Without a seconds hesitation Severus swooped down and claimed those lips as his, again.

The shift in angle caused Severus to hit Harry's prostate dead-on. In an instant Harry broke the kiss and screamed in pleasure. His cock was hard and flushed a deep red, almost purple colour again. As they continued to kiss sloppily Severus made sure he hit his little mate's sweet spot, over and over. Harry's nails dug deeply into Severus' back, but the sting only added to his pleasure.

"Harry, love… Stroke yourself." Severus breathed hotly against Harry's neck.

Harry's right hand squeezed between them and began doing so immediately; the added pleasure only pushed Harry faster and closer to his orgasm. "Harder… Please, Severus! Oh!" He begged.

Severus obliged his mate's pleaded request and began pounding into his little cat-boy without mercy. Too soon, Severus was close and with one final open mouthed kiss he filled his mate with his hot seed. The feeling and sound of Severus coming inside him pushed Harry over the edge and not a moment after his older mate Harry came between them. Severus barely stopped himself from collapsing on top of Harry.

Instead he leaned down and kissed Harry just behind his ear and whispered the one thing Harry had wanted to hear since before he could remember.

"I love you, my Harry."

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes as he gazed up at Severus, "And I love you, too, Severus."

* * *

Hours later as the sky above them began to turn a light pink Harry snuggled more tightly against his mates warm, naked chest.

"I guess dreams really do come true…" Harry sighed happily to himself. Severus chuckled, the sound rumbling deep within his chest. Even after all they had done that night, that sound was still the most erotic thing Harry had ever heard.

"You have no idea, Harry."

**The End.**


End file.
